


認證時數

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →Summerbee的米英本《The Last Victim》三創衍生→雖然是米英本衍生但是英米R18，已徵得作者同意，莫打我→有《The Last Victim》的故事洩漏，建議讀過本傳再看這篇歪傳→Omega亞瑟 x Alpha阿米
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	認證時數

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《The Last Victim》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/737688) by summerbee. 



亞瑟‧柯克蘭剛推開家門，就看見瓊斯……他是指阿爾弗雷德，直挺挺地坐在沙發上看著自己。

「我回來了。」連當年追查連環兇殺案時，出現在阿爾弗雷德臉上的表情也只是肅穆或疲憊，而不是這種帶點尷尬的緊張。亞瑟發散地想，某種程度上他原本的狀況也不亞於阿爾弗雷德，畢竟新法案的過渡期也快結束，今天甚至是布里斯丘最後一批的受訓梯次，他早就沒得選了。 

他們都已經拖延到不能再拖。

「你很緊張嗎？」阿爾弗雷德站起身來到他面前，輕輕抱住了自己。亞瑟更加確定男人正在緊張：他從來只有自己緊張時才會問別人是否緊張。

但出門前的自己，不可否認地……確實就是一臉緊繃與莫明其妙。雖然身為Omega，但因為極低的生育率和後來的經驗，亞瑟從未參加過任何國家辦理的Omega集體性教育課程。這讓他如今和一群布里斯丘的已婚Omega坐在階梯教室看著投影片和假人演習時，實在充滿一種怪異的荒謬感。

可聽完課後，亞瑟反倒沒那麼排斥這事了。

或許是因為阿爾弗雷德顯而易見的尷尬讓他十分受用？「開始吧。」亞瑟這麼說，然後只是無聲地凝望著阿爾弗雷德近在咫尺的端正臉龐。阿爾弗雷德的懷抱一瞬間變得有些僵硬，最後卻在亞瑟的視線中敗下陣來。

他本環住亞瑟的手往上半舉表示投降。「我只有一個要求。」要是不這麼幹，他們都得被政府罰鍰，那可不是他們能負擔的金額──阿爾弗雷德說服自己，然後開口：「拜託在床上。」

用行動作為肯定的回答，亞瑟領著阿爾弗雷德一同進入兩人的臥房，他打開課程結束後發的教材包，手腳俐落地抽出防水布在床上鋪開。阿爾弗雷德目睹亞瑟「怪異」的行徑，雖然隱隱有所察覺，卻還是忍不住問了出口：「你這是在……」

「剛才教育訓練的老師說的。」將皺摺攤平，亞瑟挑眉的表情太過理所當然，反倒顯得阿爾弗雷德的提問沒頭沒腦：「採樣也是認證的一環，要是試劑被床單吸收，你還得再被幹一次。」

關鍵性的事實終於被道出，某種意義上無法繼續逃避的阿爾弗雷德只得乖乖脫去衣物，赤裸著身子趴到床上：「這法案真的太奇怪了……」

「怎麼，你不喜歡兩性平權？」聽見亞瑟涼薄的聲音，阿爾弗雷德趕緊提高音量否認，深怕刺激到亞瑟敏感的神經：「但你不得不說這很……荒謬？我是說，設計一個合法伴侶中的Alpha必須每年有3小時被插入的時數認證法案……」

「『是為了讓Alpha藉由實體經驗，了解Omega在生理上的負擔，並且藉由換位思考增進同理心，促進性別和諧』──這哪裡荒謬？」亞瑟嗤笑了聲，逕自寫下註腳：「趕快開始吧。相信我，現實絕對比這還荒謬太多。」

他按下書桌上的手機開始計時，接著才坐到床邊，把教材包中帶有特殊檢驗劑的潤滑液倒在手心稍微暖了下，正要將指頭深入阿爾弗雷德的後穴，卻總覺得哪裡不太對勁。

他停下動作左思右想，直到阿爾弗雷德發出尷尬的催促，這才想起課程中一個短短的提示。「是你太僵硬了。」輕拍阿爾弗雷德的臀側表示自己不該被怪罪，亞瑟拉過枕頭墊在宛如死魚一樣挺直的男人腹下，總算將對方的臀部調整成自己能夠將手指伸入的角度。 

手指進入的瞬間讓阿爾弗雷德發出奇怪的喘氣，亞瑟不得不停下來。「你感覺如何？」他這麼問，阿爾弗雷德楞了楞，才勉強在吐氣放鬆中吐出兩個字：「超怪。」

「你幹嘛突然問我？」勉強轉過頭，阿爾弗雷德皺眉的樣子和平常忍耐性慾的表情不大相同，亞瑟不願深思心臟彷彿突然顫抖的瞬間，只是聳肩回答：「公共課程的老師說的，要時刻關心這件事情為你們帶來愉悅與教育，而非創傷。」

他還教了我們安撫Alpha的四個步驟呢。亞瑟的口氣輕描淡寫──給予陪伴（Stay）、開始觸碰（Touch）、忽略尷尬（Omit）、投入其中（Participate）──STOP，多好背啊。

亞瑟說這話時帶有的某種嘲笑感讓阿爾弗雷德直覺應該馬上閉嘴，他看見自己的伴侶還「好心」地擺了個鏡子在床前讓自己免去轉頭的苦難，那時常被親吻的手指正將潤滑液均勻塗滿腔道，阿爾弗雷德暗暗吞嚥口水的瞬間差點嗆到──靠著鏡子，他親眼看見亞瑟將肛溫計插進了自己的身體。

阿爾弗雷德發出挫敗的呻吟，亞瑟的回應卻毫不留情：「體溫到達某個程度檢驗劑才會發揮作用，這可是為了你的認證時數。」

用這麼嚴肅冷淡的聲音說得好聽，那你就別一直拿體溫計頂我前列腺啊……阿爾弗雷德下腹酸脹，幾乎要蜷起身體，那種不同於被柔軟包覆的快感讓他忍不住想要扭動身體，對作怪的玻璃柱想要避開卻也想要迎合。他不敢想像亞瑟發現自己這種狀態會作何感想──他肯定會發現的，自己的戀人可是個偵探。

因為前列腺按摩而開始渙散的眼神四處漂移，阿爾弗雷德光是將呻吟吞嚥進肚子裡就用盡全力，他的眼神掃過鏡子看見自己漲紅的臉，後方的亞瑟卻讓他更感興趣。

正在用手指和體溫計頂弄別人的亞瑟，全然沒有意識到自己夾緊的雙腿和氾濫濕意的褲襠，阿爾弗雷德終於肯定了：對自己的後面動手，亞瑟真的相當興奮。

平常和他作恐怕都沒那麼濕……阿爾弗雷德嘟囔著閉起眼，終於不再壓抑聲音。好吧──如果你喜歡這樣作愛的話──這樣想的男人，終於等到了伴侶的陰莖插入自己體內。

將下體插進阿爾弗雷德的腸穴時，亞瑟終於意識到自己因為性興奮，早已濕得一塌糊塗。他甚至感覺生殖腔口可能已經微微張開，否則潤滑用的水液才不會如此誇張地泊泊流出。

該繼續幹下去嗎？亞瑟僅僅只思索了半秒，並不覺得現在的自身呈現課程所提的「因為太興奮而無法進行後續動作」──根本相反，他覺得自己的老二簡直硬到不行，像是初到新大陸的探索者，在全新的荒野中亂竄著開疆拓土。

沒有使用課後贈送給每人的肛塞，那之中的賀爾蒙抑制劑對現在的他看來全無必要。亞瑟反倒趁著挺胯往前頂弄阿爾弗雷德時，傾身撈起桌上的課程講義。

「來看看STOP之後該怎麼辦吧。」像是過往追查案件整理線索般，他細碎而反覆地念著上頭寫的步驟：「按壓後腰調整彼此的角度和距離，可以更容易找到伴侶的敏感點……我剛剛已經找到了吧？阿爾弗雷德？」

沒有聽見回應，亞瑟單手拉過阿爾弗雷德的窄腰更深刺入趴在床上的男人體內，「Alpha沒有生殖腔，要以緩慢卻重複刺激前列腺的方式來模擬長時間高潮。」亞瑟遵從說明地抽出陰莖，總算聽見阿爾弗雷德示弱的請求聲：「你別這樣……剛才那裡……拜託……」

基本上是個認真實踐的好學生，亞瑟挑眉一笑，彷彿像是當年制服了第一個嫌犯的意氣風發，年輕的前任警探難得有著和年齡相符的稚氣得意，他照著課程講義盡力按摩對方的前列腺，時快時慢、時輕時重。

「等……等等！」習慣於射精的快速高潮，這種緩慢卻越來越強烈的刺激讓阿爾弗雷德差點喘不過氣，他用盡全力對身後插幹自己的伴侶吐出請求，最後一點意識飛離之前，阿爾弗雷德竟然真的等到了亞瑟喘著粗氣的暫停。

對於男人吃驚的眼神，亞瑟又露出慣常的嘲諷表情：「課程重點。說喊停就得停，說不要就是真的不要。」

阿爾弗雷德出於一種不在其身的群體罪惡感而尷尬了下，最後還是趕快抓緊時間深深吐氣，重新調整了自己的呼吸才道：「謝謝。我覺得……我可以繼續了。」

語尾的氣音尚且未完就又迎來了第二波的撞擊，在被緊握到開始疼痛的髖骨和逐漸麻痺的快感之中，阿爾弗雷德好像聽見了什麼。他努力轉頭，不想透過反射而是看見真實的戀人，卻只換來一個距離近到看不見的濃厚親吻。

亞瑟的舌頭掃蕩著溫熱的口腔。那時你也停止了，他再次這麼說，卻埋沒在情色黏稠的水聲中，最後在一個幾乎帶有快樂的缺氧下，亞瑟終於射出精液。

終究沒有忘記作愛的最終目的，亞瑟壓住阿爾弗雷德的腰窩制住想起身的男人，他翻出教材內的試管，手指深入Alpha的體內，刮出在一定溫度中混合精液而變色的檢驗劑。

「時數……還剩多少？」被迫趴著的男人半推半就地放鬆伏在床上，他的質問還帶有一點喘息。亞瑟蓋緊試管，轉頭便看見阿爾有點渙散的表情，以及同樣射精而弄髒墊布的下體。

亞瑟的心臟再次以一種無法控制的方式瞬間顫抖了下。他面不改色地彎腰滑掉桌上手機的計時器，缺乏良知地乾脆少報了三十分鐘。

**Author's Note:**

> 這麼雷真的不是我願意的……
> 
> 本來只是替趕稿崩潰中的summer打氣&想說幫新刊增加一點爭議性版面＆曝光度（結果超快賣完、我無用武之地）
> 
> 想說如果是單純OA英米，我也可以寫個歪斜追趕跑跳碰的邪惡喜劇……我最擅長的那種u know（？）
> 
> 但她說想看原本那個故事的兩位主角的OA英米……所以、就變成這樣了（多拉下跪）
> 
> 說來這和零的轉一同樣困難，要讓亞瑟邊濕邊幹真的很不容易，但如果只是單純的幹就沒有OA英米的意義了，我是這樣想的（而且亞瑟的濕濕也是致敬原作，看過的你們都懂吧）
> 
> 以及我對支持她的讀者還是有點歉意的，不好意思我在各位眼裡應該就是黏在summer旁邊奇怪的金魚大便……還三不五時寫英米揶揄米英
> 
> 只希望寫出這麼厲害的ABO米英犯罪小說的作者可以不要讓我欠下更多被讀者火刑的業障，而是產出更多更多的厲害作品……（我想這也是各方讀者的期待吧！）
> 
> 雖然寫在這可能已經沒有米英讀者在看，但歡迎大家還沒買的趕快去填印調、買了的可以去和她說說心得（跳過前面的印調直接進入第二段表單即可）～
> 
> 就這樣啦！隨性為你而寫，只願搏君一笑：）


End file.
